criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fill Your Lungs
Fill Your Lungs is the second case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the second case in Northerngate. It takes place in Withering Woods appearing as the second case in the district. Plot After discovering about the 'Witch of Hell' in the last investigation, the team decides to talk about what they have discovered so far. Without getting far, a man comes into the station saying that he found a dead body in a pond. The chief wants the Player and Pauline Langley, the player's other partner, to go investigate the pond. The dead body turned out to be italian-american scientist Catia Alagona. Her arms and legs were tied together with rope and she was moved inside the pond. The man who found the body, fisher Rod Paulson, alongside 2 other people were suspected for Catia's murder. Those 2 people are the victim's husband Morty Alagona and town resident Loretta Ivers. They also discovered that the killer ties knots and drinks tea. In the second chapter, the Player and Pauline discovered that Catia was doing research on the Witch of Hell and her past. During that chapter, they also suspected 2 more people for the murder, the victim's lab assistant Carmen Walts and the victim's sister Sofia Alagona who was arguing with the victim over text message, saying that she doesn't want to be part of her weird research about some creepy witch. The Player and Pauline also discovered that the killer chews tobacco. Victim *'Catia Alagona' (Found drowned in a river) Murder Weapon *'Drowning' Killer *'???' Suspects Suspect's Profile * Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect ties knots. *This suspect drinks tea. *This suspect chews tobacco. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile * Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect ties knots. *This suspect drinks tea. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect ties knots. *This suspect chews tobacco. Suspect's Appearance * Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile * The killer ties knots. * The killer drinks tea. * The killer chews tobacco. * This killers profile has not been discovered yet. * This killers profile has not been discovered yet. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Pond. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Shoe; New Suspect: Rod Paulson) * Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer ties knots) * Examine Victim's Shoe. (Result: Orange Substance) * Analyze Orange Substance. (06:00:00) (Result: The killer drinks tea) * Ask Rod Paulson about the victim. (Result: New Crime Scene: Victim's House) * Investigate Victim's House. (Clues: Family Picture, Open Drawer) * Examine Family Picutre. (Result: New Suspect: Morty Alagona) * Tell Morty about his wife. * Examine Open Drawer. (Result: Pearl Necklace) * Analyze Pearl Necklace. (09:00:00) (Result: New Suspect: Loretta Ivers) * Ask Loretta why her necklace was at the victim's house. * Go to chapter 2 ! (1 star) Chapter 2 * Investigate Victim's Lab. (Clues: Test Tube, Torn Letter) * Analyze Test Tube. (12:00:00) (Result: New Suspect: Carmen Walts) * Question Carmen why her blood was inside the test tube. (Result: Carmen ties knots, Carmen drinks tea) * Examine Torn Letter. (Result: Weird Message) * Analyze Weird Message. (03:00:00) (Result: Death Threat) * Examine Death Threat. (Result: Brown Flakes) * Analyze Brown Flakes. (06:00:00) (Result: The killer chews tobacco; New Crime Scene: Couch) * Investigate Couch. (Clues: Locked Phone; Talk to Morty Alagona again) * See how Morty is doing. (Result: Morty ties knots, Morty drinks tea, Morty chews tobacco) * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: New Suspect: Sofia Alagona) * Confront Sofia about her text messages. (Result: Sofia ties knots, Sofia chews tobacco) * Go to chapter 3 ! (No stars) Chapter 3 Hope And Darkness (2/6) Category:Cases of Northerngate Category:Withering Woods Category:All Fanmade Cases